Krillin's wish
by Enukid
Summary: Krillin is tired of being a loser. For some reason Bulma gives Krillin all the Dragon Balls. The rest is history.Krillin gets to be cool for once!
1. Buddha's hands and messed up plans

One bright day in Krillin was walking home from the grocery store with a bag full of Buddha's hands (a fruit thingy- I think.) he was getting for 18's Tupperware party.  
"God Dammit!" muttered Krillin, dodging a mud puddle. "She has just ONE kid, and she turns into freaking Martha Stewart! Why do I have to get HER fruit anyways? It makes no sense."  
Well this would be a regular day in which Krillin just bitched and moaned, but then a really absurd thing happened.  
"Boo!" came a little voice from behind him. Krillin turned around quickly, catching only a glimpse orange and black. "Goten!" Krillin cried angrily. "Show me your damn ugly face!" He heard giggling behind him. He spun.  
"Dammit, Go~!" Krillin stopped, confused. There was Chibi Trunks...but...  
His hair was dyed black, and he was wearing Goten's orange gi. "What the fuck?!!"  
Trunks giggled, a huge anime grin obstructing half his face. "I stole Goten's stuff. Now I'm doing bad things and going to blame it on him! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed evilly.   
"Hey, you can't do that! That's wrong!" "What're you gonna do, tell on me, pachinko head?" cried Trunks, pulling something out from behind his back.  
[The power pole!] Thought Krillin "You better give that power pole right back to Goku, or I'm kicking your ass!" He shouted.  
"Krillin, you little bitch!" shouted Trunks. "You can walk the walk but you can't talk the talk. That's why everyone hates you, you know. You suck at everything!"  
"Hey!" Krillin started, "Well, excuse me! Sorry my life is boring you!" He mumbled, slightly hurt.  
Trunks started laughing so hard he couldn't stop. He laughed until tears came to his eyes. He started to gain composure when... he looked at Krillin's pathetic face and started laughing again.  
Krillin ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "Listen, I have to get home..." he muttered.  
"Power Pole extend!" Trunks cried, conking Krillin out with a single blow.   
As he fell unconscious, the bag of Buddha's hands flew through the air and landed with a 'plop' at Trunk's feet.  
"What are these?"  
He picked up one of the fruits. They were green, long, and spiral-shaped, like an old man's hands. He examined it closely, and then took a bite. He let out a sigh.  
"These are fucking awesome!!!" the Goten-lookalike yelled.  
He flew off with the whole bag of them, laughing evilly like his father taught him. 


	2. WHAT DO TURKEYS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING...

Chapter 2  
Krillin woke up to a pigeon pecking him."ow. stop. Stop, dammit."he said groggily.   
As he stood up, rubbing the sore spot on his head, he remembered where he was.  
He looked around, the Buddha's hands nowhere in sight. "Ohshit." He mumbled defeatedly.   
[That little bitch Trunks!] he thought angrily. [Going off about how I have no friends! what   
does he know about anything!]  
he paused. [Maybe he's right. Maybe I am annoying.] he grumbled.[every time i battle someone, they   
hit me one time and i fell  
to the ground and couldn't fight, etc...]*  
He landed outside his house, hands in his pockets. Taking a deep sigh, he opened the door.   
[ Great, now 18's going to be all like, 'Where the hell have you been?']  
"Where the hell have you been?"said 18, wielding a wooden spoon. "Krillin, I sent you to   
get Buddha's hands an hour ago!   
Where are they?"  
"I went everywhere, but none of the stores carried them," he lied. "You can't get import fruit on an   
island."   
Krillin sank into thought. "Where do Buddha's hands grow anyways? And why do you need fruit for a Tupperware party?"  
18 shrugged. "It doesn't matter, anyways. I'll get some...apples or ...something."  
Marrin hobbled in, giggling. "Hi, daddy!" she yelled, then continued brushing the hair of her naked barbie doll.   
[Why do kids do that?]Krillin pondered.[You spend $20 on trendy barbie doll shit and then they play with them naked?   
Some things will never be explained.]  
Krillin had tried to teach Marrin about the Dragonballs, and blowing things up, and saving the world,   
but it hadn't sunk in. She'd just give her daddy a blank look, then go back to accessorizing or something.  
If Krillin wasn't so peaceful, he go fly up to Mattel industries and blow it up. Then he'd go beat up that  
gay guy from Blue's Clues in a parking lot.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Oh, hi Bulma." said 18, a slight mumble in her voice.   
"Hi, 18...listen, is Krillin home? I need to speak with him." "Yes, he's here...come right in."  
"Krillin," said Bulma, plopping a tote bag on the table. "Something's wrong with the Dragonballs."  
Krillin almost fell off his stool. "Really? What?"  
"You know, how back in the old days, we'd just say and a chant, and boom!  
Shen Long would appear? Well, now..."She opened the tote bag. There were all seven Dragonballs.   
A spark formed from them,  
snaking into the form of a message. The jagged letters read clearly:  
"WHAT DOES A TURKEY DO WHEN IT FLIES UPSIDE DOWN?"  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!" cried Krilln angrily. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
"I dont' know," sighed Bulma, closing the tote again. The letters flashed once, then dissapeared.  
"Keep this here until someone figures it out."  
"What?" cried Krillin. "Why here?"  
"I don't know. Maybe it'll advance the story."Bulma said qiuetly, then walked out the door.  
  
*(as far as my memory goes ( up until the freeza saga) this has happened four times.) 


	3. Who needs the walmart anyways

Krillin flipped through the channels, not paying any special attention to what was on. "What does a turkey do when he's flying upside down?" he muttered. "What kind of." Krillin growled angrily. He was angry when he was hungry. "I wish I had some Buddha's hands right about now." Krillin blinked. "Buddha's hands." *** Screams filled the Wal-Mart's doors, muffled with the shatter of explosions. People clutched shopping bags close to them, or screeching children. In the panic they stumbled over each other, dashing to their cars. And those already in their cars sped away, heedless to people spattering blood upon their window shields. A man walked up to the doors with a calm and cool gait. Pushing pass the tumult man by screaming man, he grabbed one of the passing woman's arm. "What happened?" he inquired. "There's a boy in there!" She screamed, her eyes full of tears. The man paused. "A boy?" Another explosion rocked the building. The woman wrenched her arm free, running faster than she ever ran before. After a while it quieted down. "Help me!" someone below him cried. "Mygodicantfeelmylegs!" The man smiled, a funny look coming into his eyes. Footsteps came from inside the building. A person was walking out of the door. His silhouette was blurred by darkness and smoke. He took a step forward. "Truly," the man laughed, "only a boy. The woman was right." As the figure came closer he could make out the details. Young. Maybe six or seven. He was carrying a paper bag. "Tell me, boy," said the man quietly. "Who are you?" "I'm Goten." "I see." "Want some of this fruit? It's freaking awesome!" he cried, holding out the bag. Now that the man could see him clearly, he realized the kid was vibrating. Spit pooled out of the corners of his mouth. His eyes were dilated so much you could barely see the whites of his eyes. He held out a shaking hand with an odd type of fruit in it. The man's calm visage was blurred momentarily with a look of fear. "Now just calm down.I won't hurt you." "Hurt?" spat Trunks, his eyes twitching. "Hurt?" The man backed away slowly. "Hurt! Hurt hurt hurt!" he cried, jumping up and down. "For the love of God, I can't feel my freaking legs!" the man cried. Trunks turned around, growling like an angry dog. "Die!" he cried, raising a hand. A ball of ki started growing in his hand. The man ran for his life. Falling into a nearby ditch, he tried with all his willpower to make no sound. For a while there was the noise of screaming, muffled by another small explosion. Then- Silence. The man sighed in relief, sinking down to his knees. The silence seemed to drag on forever, a silence so void of sound it hurt his ears. Then a splash. The last thing the man ever saw was the child's hand slicing the air. Trunks smiled, and then sat in the rainwater of the ditch. He pulled the rumpled paper bag close to him, all the muscles in his arm trembling. He grabbed a Buddha's hand from it. This was why he had blown up the Wal-Mart. Well, partly because he had wanted to get Goten in trouble. But also because he needed more of these miraculous mind- expanders. Slowly, shakily, the fruit met his lips. He let out a grunt of contentment as the fruit juice snakily dribbling down his chin. Finishing it, he downed another. Then another. When he finished the bag, he slowly tried to get up. He could barely stand, and was shaking uncontrollably. "More," he frothed, darting his head back and forth. "More!" He stumbled clumsily out of the ditch, falling on his hands more than once, heading to a new fruit store. "Everyone should have these. It's like a koala crapped a rainbow in my brain!" he said, laughing gaily. After bumping into a stop sign, he paused. "Ssstop." he slurred. "Okay." * Three hours later * "How long do I have to stop?" 


	4. legless chipmunks and other reasons you ...

Chapter 4  
  
Krillin was in deep thought .still. "Honey," said 18, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Get some sleep. You've been thinking too hard. For twelve straight hours!" Krillin yawned, stretching his arms. "Okay, 18, okay." he said, staring straight at the television. "Hey, 18. get a load of this." he said. The Adult Swim television warning started up again in a robotic voice. "Warning. The following content is not suitable for children and may contain intense violence, sexual situations, coarse language and suggestive dialogue." "And.?" uttered 18, not visibly impressed. "No, wait for it!" protested Krillin. "Wait for it." A few bullet shots sounded and Outlaw Star started its little theme song. The little black TV rating box in the top left corner read as plain as day-Y7. 18 blinked. "Why are you watching that gay Outlaw Star cartoon?" she said, and then walked off to bed. "Ignorant." muttered Krillin. "The cactus.it's controlling my brain!" the television yelled at him. The screen faded out of Krillin's vision. Everything was black. "What? Where am I?" Krill in asked to no one in particular. "Lissen up, foo, dis is yo dream sequence!" "What the heck are you?!" cried Krillin angrily. There appeared to be a small chipmunk in front of him, but it looked deformed somehow. "I is the back-leg-less Chipmunk, ya fool!" "Why are you talking like a gangster?" said Krillin suspiciously. The rodent snuffled, twitching its whiskers. "Shut up foo, afore I slap ya upside the head. You wanna know what dem dere turkeys do upside down?" "Um.yes..." said Krillin. "When you say it that way." "Well, dem dere turkeys when they are upside-diggy-down, dey is. gobbling up." Back-Leg-Less squirrel grinned, his buckteeth showing. "Biyotch." Krillin woke up to an old Boomerang cartoon. The VCR clock read 3:12. He stumbled to the tote on the table and opened it. The entire house was silent except for the television, where a blue dog sang "Oh my darlin' Clementine" in muted tones. The radioactive glow washed orange on Krillin's face .The message showed again, pulsing in jagged orange letters like lightning bolts. 'What does a turkey do when it flies upside down?" "It gobbles up." uttered Krillin, barely whispering. A period of silence. Then a click. "Password confirmed," came Dende's voice. It sounded like it came from everywhere at once and yet from nowhere at all at the same time. Or maybe Krillin just needed more sleep. He also thought he saw hazy wisps of cotton on the edge of his vision, which couldn't be very good. "This is God saying have a nice day." Krillin blinked. "Dende is very odd." A flash of light filled the house, blinding him momentarily. AGH.OH DAMMIT, came an all-too-familiar voice. "Shen Long!" cried Krillin. "Hey, buddy! Long time no see!" he spouted estatically. OH. IT'S YOU, THAT BALD GUY AGAIN. YOU STUPID LOSER! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SUMMON DRAGONS OUTSIDE? LOOK, I'M FREAKING SUFFOCATING HERE! [That's like, what, the fifth time I've been called a loser TODAY?] thought Krillin [That's it, shoot myself in the mouth. It's not worth living anymore.] WELL, DO YOU HAVE A WISH OR DID YOU JUST SUMMON ME TO PISS ME OFF? CUZ YOU'RE DOING A GOOD JOB. "uh." mumbled Krillin. "Too early in the morning for this kind of stuff." he muttered timidly. Some thought was in the back of his head.something about Bulma.and a wish. oh well, it probably didn't matter. "Er.I wish for." Krillin paused. "Eh.I haven't gotten that far yet." YOU LOSER! GRAAAAH!!! Cried Shen Long. Assorted pieces of plaster fell. White dust clouds formed. "Uh." coughed Krillin. "I wish I wasn't such a loser?" Shen Long blinked his fiery glowing eyes. BE MORE SPECIFIC. "I wish I was cool!" cried Krillin. AS YOU WISH, said Shen Long, chuckling. LOSER. A flash of light rocked through Krillin's house. Seven yellow balls exploded out through the walls, streaking through the black night's sky. Krillin smiled. "18's gonna kill me. This room is trashed." He kicked a piece of plaster. "Well, better be off to bed." 


	5. ahhhhvanilla coke and child labor

Krillin woke up to the larks. The funny thing about larks is that-if you time it right-always wake you up at around noon. * His first thought was- if I wasn't so peaceful I'd burn all those damn larks. His second thought was-What did I do last night? I feel like crap. His third thought was- ohshit. He sat up, the sheets falling to his lap. "OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit!" he cried, his head in his hands. "Bulma.18.oh, I'm so screwed!" he cried hopelessly. He put his pants on and shuffled sadly to the living room. "Uh-oh," he said. "But.momma.I didn't do anything!" sobbed Marrin. "Bull!" cried 18. "Do you see anyone else here who would do this?" she shouted, gesturing to the entire living room. Krillin put a hand over his face. "Not good," he groaned. The place looked even worse in the daylight. Seven giant holes scarred the walls. There was a rather large dent where Shen Long's head had been. Plaster, dust, and smashed pottery coated the floor. A bird or two roosted in the rafters. [Note to self: do not summon dragons indoors ever, ever, again. ]Krillin thought. "Don't blame Marrin. Uh.it was me. I summoned a dragon in here. " Marrin nodded through sobs, continuing to brush here Barbie's hair. 18 smiled a motherly smile. "Isn't that sweet, trying to cover for Marrin. Don't lie, honey, someone as cool as you would never do this. Clean up this mess, Marrin, then I'm getting out my belt and I'M BEATING YOUR ASS!" Marrin's lip quivered. Krill in shrugged. "Can't fight the system," he mumbled and got himself a Coke. Vanilla Coke.  
  
______________________________ *Punctual things, these larks. 


	6. sugar high hangover

Trunks groaned. "Ehh.where am I?" he mumbled. He looked up. A stop sign. "Oh yeah, I 'member now. I must have fallen asleep without thinking 'bout it." A jogger was.well.jogging by. Trunks stumbled towards him. [I'm drained. I feel wasted.] he thought. "Heyyy, mister!" slurred Trunks. The man stopped, jogging in place. "Yes?" he said in a cheerful, energetic voice. Endorphins kicking in, no doubt. "Can I, uh, have your waterrrr bottttttllllllle?" he said through droopy eyelids. "Are you taking drugs?" Trunks paused, considering the information. "No, not right now." He said. "Oh, what is this world coming to? Our children are living in the streets, with no parents or love. Take this bottle, child, you need it more than me!" Trunks blinked. The jogger jogged off with an 'I did something good for the world' grin on his face. Trunks threw the water bottle at the jogger's head as hard as he could. The jogger fell to the sidewalk. "Hey, you patronizing ass! I have parents! I have love!" Trunks paused. "I think I killed him." He muttered.* He jammed his fists into his pockets and shuffled away. "That's okay, I'll just get a water bottle at that water at that Wal-Mart I blew up."he laughed. "Man, if I got a nickel for every time I said that, I'd have five cents." Trunks looked over the hill. "Darn." he said. Police cars surrounded the old dump. Trunks continued upward, walking past a chalk outline or two. Note that Trunks is still in Goten's gi and his hair is still dyed black. "Hey, mister, whaaat'sss uuuuup.?" The cop finished his doughnut, wiping the powder on his pants. "Big murder. Bombs, apparently. Any idea who did it?" Trunks studied the box of doughnuts under the cop's arm. "Guaranteed Wal-Mart fresh!" they said. "It was me. I did it." Slurred Trunks. "Really? What's your name?" he said, getting out a pair of hand cuffs. "Tr.Goten. Say, I'm gonna resist arrest now." He said, his feet lifting off the ground. "Bye." "Say," said one of the other cops, reaching for a donut. "Can people fly?" "No, I don't think so." A third cop ran up. "Wait.he's getting away! Stop him!" he paused. "Oh, darn my slow reflexes." he said sadly. The first cop got out a notepad and wrote down the name, 'Goten'. ___________________________________________________________________ *Well, this was one of the curses of having super-human powers at such a young age. It was hard to register when something would kill someone. Trunks remembered fondly about a puppy he had. One day he was petting it and accidentally crushed its skull. It takes a while to get used to a 500,000-or-so power level. Well, whatever his power level is. I don't know and I'm not even going to try and guess. 


	7. Duckhead man and dollar stores

Trunks landed outside the store. "Dollar General", he said slowly, as if it was the name of a French Ambassador. "This sucks". He walked in casually-maybe a little TOO casually. It certainly attracted a worker's attention. Or maybe it was the fact that he looked wasted on crack. "Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" the salesclerk asked timidly. "Naw," said Trunks, not even pausing to glance at the woman. He picked a bottle of water off the shelf and walked towards the clothes.* Without even looking, he grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans. Then he went straight to the men's bathroom. "Sir, you can't go in there with merchandise." She cried , running after him. The kinder-garden 'crack-head' gave her a look. You know. The look that says "Touch me and I rip off your pretty head and shove it down your bleeding throat."** The woman backed away slowly and went back restocking cookies or what- have -you in a quieter section of the store. *** Trunks locked the door to the stall. "Now." he said calmly, ripping off the cap of the bottle. "Let's dispose of the evidence." He splashed the water over his head. Black dye started dripping down his face. "Goten is going down! Heh. this'll pay him back for that Zaku model he stole!" He wiped his face with his sleeves, and hastily changed his clothes. A small sphere of ki formed in his hand. Destroying all evidence of Goten's orange gi and making an. 'emergency exit' with the same blast would be very efficient. He smiled. *** A man sat outside in the alley behind the Dollar Store. He didn't look the type of a bum-not mad, not unkempt, was he. He actually looked kind of healthy. The only odd thing about him was a mallard on his head. For he was Duck-Head-Man. The Dollar Store was next to a rather good Vietnamese restaurant- although what kind of respectable establishment was right next to a Dollar Store? So, here was Duck-Head-Man innocently eating a bowl of.Vietnamese.food. in an alley. That's when the wall exploded. "Goten. My name is Goten. Now you remember that." The small child said before flying away. DuckHead-Man shrugged and tossed his bowl over his shoulder.  
  
*does a Dollar General sell clothes? I haven't been to one in a long time, but I remember going to a Dollar-General-type store that sold shirts and jeans. Does it really matter for this story? **yeah, guess where he learned that from? 


	8. If only you were cool enough for third p...

"Trunks, Trunks, are you up?", came Bulma's voice. She opened the door slowly. " Trunks-oh, you're up. Good. Hey, nice T-shirt.", she remarked. Trunks looked down, reading the shirt for the first time. 'As seen on TV', it said. Trunks chuckled. "So what do you want for breakfast?" *** "Geez, who summoned a dragon in here, huh?" cried Goku. "Yeah.it's a big mess in here ." said Krill in nonchalantly. "Spring cleaning, you know?" "Spring is cool!" cried Goku, beaming. Marrin was sweeping the plaster out the door, sobbing. "Hurry up, kid!" shouted Krillin, taking another sip of Coke. "That's it, nothing for your birthday!" Krill in looked up at the calendar. "Hey, today IS her birthday." He shrugged. "Child Labor is cool!" cried Goku. "Yes it is, my friend, yes it is." "So, how are the kids?" Goku shrugged. "Well, Gohan's passing all his classes.Goten's in jail for blowing up Wal-Mart." "Hey, let's go to the Tenka'ichi Budokai." "You mean that tournament? Okay." Krilling took the last swig of his Coke. "Hey, 18, we're going to that tournament. Do you wanna go?" "No, dear! Remember, I have that Tupperware party today and that is much more important than winning a million zeni."(how out of character was that?!) "Yipee skippee!" said Krillin. "I guess it's just you and me, Goku!" "Yay! Let's go smoke some crack!" "Whoopee! And I'll go sell my weed." "Hooray!" cried Goku. "Remember, dear, don't stay out too late!" "Okay!", said Krilllin. Then they flew away to the tournament. La la la . Sha la head sha la. "Okay, now we're at the tournament!" , cried Krill in. They landed outside the gates. "This sucks, Goku, we know you're gonna win." "Maybe someone here is stronger than me." The short amount of silence before they burst into hilarious laughter was very short indeed. "But on a more serious note, Goku, I sense that nobody's ki is even close." "What's that? I guess that means Vegeta's not here." "Yay! That means I'll get second place, then! Woopee!" "Second place is cool! I wish I could be second place like you Krillin you are really cool!" Krillin paused for a while, trying to process that. Then he sensesd a ki right behind him. " What are you doing here, Krillin? Trying desperately to get third place?" Krill in turned around slowly, grimacing. "You too, huh, Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked. "You might have a hard time getting third. I just saw this five-year-old girl and her teddy bear enter. Both are going to be tough competition for YOU." "Quit making fun of me!", cried Krillin in a whiny voice. "By the way, Krill in, did a cat curl up and die on your head? Your face looks like a donkey's balls!" Krillin almost sank into tears. "You mean.my coolness isn't going into effect?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What in Dende's name are you talking about, fool?" "Damn damn damn! Why isn't it working on him?" Vegeta backhanded him. "what are you babbling about, chestnut head? Hurry up and get in line. They're picking names." 


	9. chinese throwing starscan they get past ...

After picking the numbers, Krillin found out he was matched against Hercule in the first round. "Well, this should be easy, even by my standards!", said Krillin happily. Hercule ran out ahead of him, waving his championship belt high in the air. "That's right, it me, Hercule, your champion! Don't worry, fans, I will defeat that donkey-ball-headed loser! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
An expansive silence covered the entire stadium.  
  
"Um," he said expectantly, "You can clap now."  
  
Not a single person clapped. One threw a cup at him. "How dare you call Krill in a donkey-ball-headed loser!" a man yelled. People aimed shards of broken glass at his head. He neatly dodged a Molotov cocktail that blew up half of the arena.br Hercule burst into tears. "But.I'm.: he stuttered. A Chinese throwing star whizzed by his head. "Hey! How did THAT get past security?" he shouted. People started climbing over the walls.  
  
"We should stop them somehow," muttered Goku.  
  
"Can I kill them all?" Vegeta chuckled darkly.  
  
Krill in ran out onto the field. "Everyone, calm down!" The tumultuous mob saw him, stopped kicking Hercule, and turned to face Krillin. "It's him!" they cried. His fans surrounded him, pressing for autographs.  
  
"I'm. cool." muttered Krillin, star struck. "I'm cool!", he cried, his eyes watering. The entire crowd cheered. "Ok, everyone, stand back! Give him breathing room!", the announcer shouted desperately. Security guards came in. forming a human wall of force. They beat the fans senselessly with billy clubs. "Get back, dammit!" a security guy yelled as he pulled out an M-16. He let forth a spray killing about 50 people.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" shouted Vegeta. "Why do they think that asshole is so cool?" "Because he is, Vegeta, he is!" cried Goku with a mad look in his eye. Vegeta backhanded him. "Get a hold of yourself, Kakarott!", he yelled. "He's still just a pathetic loser. Nothing's changed about him. So what the hell is going on?" Goku rubbed his face. "That hurt."  
  
"Shut up." Eventually the crowd died down (literally and metaphorically) and sat cheering in their seats.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, ok, don't do that, I'm married.", Krill in said affably. Hercule leered at him. Leer leer leer.  
  
"Ok," said Krill in, getting into fighting stance. "let's fight."  
  
"Come at me, Hercule, but I must warn you, I am the strongest human being in the world." Krillin said jeeringly. Hercule scoffed. "You must be joking. FOR I AM WORLD CHAMPION!!" he yelled. A glass bottle hit him in the side of the head. "Ow, that freaking hurts!", he whimpered. "Krillin!" "Krillin, we love you!" cried a group of girls from the stands. Krill in turned and waved, a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
A blow on the back caught him off guard.  
  
He elbowed Hercule in the face and turned around. "My nose! My nose!" , yelled Hercule as he held his hand to his face. Blood was trickling through his fingers. Krillin served him a helping of hard right in the chest and sent him flying out of the ring.  
  
Hercule commented afterward that he had somehow let Krill in win. Oddly, no- one believed him. Someone tossed a brick through his window later threatening to kill him. None of this was very nice.  
  
Krill in patted is hands together happily. People threw their hats and roses onto the grandstands. A small Asian girl ran out and started collecting them ( You know, like at the Olympics ice-skating events?)  
  
Krill in sat in thought. "Ok, for some reason my coolness isn't working on Vegeta.or Hercule either. I thought it was supposed to work on everyone!"  
  
Next time: the zombie fans of death and Goku too 


End file.
